A Dark Knight
by Sonamylovermoy-moy16
Summary: She had nothing. Being a Princess meant nothing to Amy, she would trade it all to see her family again. She was saved, but never felt happy, she fell in love, but he vanished, promising to return. It's been 11 years since then, she was 16 soon to be married. He returned, he was the same, except he said he never saved her, as if it weren't enough, what happens when her past returns?
1. Chapter 1 The Very Begining

A Dark Knight

Chapter 1

The Very Beginning

X

All stories have a beginning, the beginning teaches you about the person your about to understand, their names, where they were born, and so on. You would expect a beginning to be light, full of enjoyment. My beginning was entirely different.

I wasn't sure of my age, my mother didn't tell me, and I doubt she ever will. But of course she told me to forget my beginning and live in the present, how was I to do that? I learned that it meant ' never bring up the past'.

But of course I have the free will to remember it.

It was aflame; my home. There were villagers being shot, stabbed, choked all around me. I was running, trying to find my mother, father. I was crying, all the little ones my age were nowhere to be seen, my caretaker was killed as I heard.

"Miss Mary is dead!" someone hollered.

My teacher.

"Mr. Joan is dead" another yelled.

The elder.

Everyone is dying from the hands of the most hated kingdom afar; Elsington. The kingdom was ruled by a greedy king named Marcus with his Queen Venomile, word was they had a son about my age, if not just a little older, who wants to follow in his father's footsteps.

I hid in numerous huts, but once they caught fire I would duck into another. The new dress y mother had sewn for me was completely ruined by now, the beautiful lace was torn in every direction, the shawl was long gone and my trail was tattered and seemed bruised from the ash and soot.

My face was tear stained and I know I had to look terrifying.

"Ms. Rose is dead"

Those words were enough to make me fall on my knees and stare at the rubble beneath me. Everything stopped in my world, and it was nothing but a blur, I knew soon after what I would hear, papa loves my mother to his last breath, he refuses to live without her, children or not.

"Mr. Rose is dead!" the voice was more choked

"The yeller is dead" I choked out softly.

I didn't dare move, not a muscle comprehended in my body. Fire threatened its way to me and I crawled between a barrel and a wagon of hay, holding my knees to my chest and whispering my mother's song to myself.

_Nothing is as dark as they seem, let the ray of hope shine though, the light will clear your fear and worries, there's nothing hope can't do…._

_Never fear the dark my dear, let the ray of hope shine through, underneath those frightened dreams, my dear its only you…_

_Never fear the dark my dear, let the ray of hope shine through…. Let the ray of hope shin through…._

My tears were silent as I sang and a hand reached for me. My eyes were blind from tears, but orbs of emerald greeted me. He gently pulled me out of my hiding place and cradled me like a newborn.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently

I shook my head, my mother told me it was not polite to shake my head. "No kind sir" I sniffed.

He chuckled, "such a lady" he smiled.

This man was dressed in fine clothing, medals hung at his heart and a shield atop his head, a word at his waist. His quills seemed in a mess but looked presentable, his emerald orbs were entrancing, I couldn't find myself looking away. His fur seemed black in the dark knight, but what was left of a dying fire was highlighting his true color of blue.

"Are you a knight of Elsington?" I asked

"No dear one, and nor a knight from this land, however I do work with your king from time to time" he said gently.

"Thank you for saving me sir" I said quietly

"Your very most welcome princess" he smiled

"Oh you are wrong sir, I'm not a princess" I corrected him.

"Oh?" he chuckled.

He walked towards a large white stallion and atop it was the king himself f my land; King James. I was placed again on my own two feet and I quickly curtsied the way my mother had taught me to. His Majesty smiled at me, and nodded. I stood up again and searched across from him. A small boy was there beside the horse, he was a little taller than me, but I couldn't see him, he was hiding behind a woman who wore fine lace of violet and gold, and a crown was atop her head, it seemed like a vine in gold and a single stone sat comfortably in the middle.

I curtsied to her and she smiled at me and then at my rescuer. I soon realized that villagers were being attended to and the fire was being put out. We won this war.

"My dear" the knight spoke to me

"Yes sir?" I asked turning my attention to him.

"What is you name?" he asked stooping to my level.

"Amy sir, Amelia Rose"

"Rose?" he asked, his expression grew sorrowful. "The goldsmiths 'daughter?"

"Yes sir" I choked out putting on a brave face.

He nodded and patted my shoulder and stood to speak to the king in a tongue I didn't quite understand. I was lifted once again and place honorably in front of the king on his noble steed. I was frightened at first but the kind Hedgehog king reassured me it was alright.

"Until we meet again Princess"

"Kind sir I am not a princess" I reminded the knight.

"Oh? I do think you are as of today" he smiled leading his lady and boy into the carriage to the far left. The boy stared at me, matching his fathers' eyes, I couldn't draw away until the king led his army towards the castle; my home.

"Your highness?" it squeaked.

"Yes" I asked blinking into reality.

"I have your breakfast"

"Of course, come in Lady Marie" I said polightly.

The large door to my much to large room was opened swiftly, a tan colored mouse maid entered, wearing her uniform of black and white ruffled dress and a cute bow tied onto one of her ears.

"Your Highness, I am honored to be called lady by you, but I am only a maid" she squeaked setting the tray on my bed table.

"My mother taught me to call a man that is older than me Sir, and a woman Lady" I smiled gently looking at the quiet mouse. " If I cannot call you that Lady Marie, you mustn't call me Your Highness"

"Amelia" she sighed.

"Marie?" I asked playfully

"What trouble you are" she smiled giving me a gentle hug. "Must we go through this every morning?"

"We must" I giggled releasing her.

She smiled warmly. "It's your favorite today" she gestured towards the tray. Atop it sat warm milk, a small pastry with a strawberry filling and a slice of coconut bread with tiny sausages. It brought me to tears, that such a mouse would bring what my mother used to cook for me. It was rare that I could get it here in the castle. Father banned anyone from reminding me of my past, he worries over me too much, being his only child.

~.~

Your probably wondering what happened to my older brother. He was found at my request whn I was the small village girl I still believe I am. He was sick from the ash and soot and lack of oxygen, he was dying. The moment his beautiful purple eyes met my jade ones, he smiled softly at me in his cot. I cried on his chest and he shushed me. He told me he knew mother and father were dead because of the yellers information. He said he refused to die without seeing me, and he had and he was happy he held on this long.

"Amy, I was told you're a princess as of today"

"I am! But if I am that means you're a prince!" I bawled.

He chuckled softly, a soft rattle came from his chest I didn't like. "Prince Amiel eh?"

"It sounds beautiful!" I cried

"Does it?" he smiled.

His fur was stained with the soot from the battle, but you could manage to see his true color of white/grey. He was a blessing to my mother as was I, both unique colors in the village as well as eyes.

"Can you sing mothers song for me?" he asked hoarsely, closing his eyes.

I nodded and sang for him, his lips curved upwards In a smile and I stroked his quills as he did mine. I sang until his breathing ceased and his heart slowed. Tears stung my eyes, and a whimper replaced the song, then a cry.

I had nothing left.

And that was my beginning.


	2. Chapter 2 To Be A Princess

**Chapter 2**

**To Be A Princess**

x

A few months after my brother had died, I had to be counseled, I took lessons, I memorized protocols. My teachers were of different species from A snooty dog to a timid mouse.

On my tenth birthday I attended my first ball. It was huge! There were Dukes and Duchess', young royals like myself. My mother Queen Julia fixed my hair herself and had a dress made for me. It wasn't like the one my deceased mother had made; this one was completely new and different. It was white strapped gown that flowed past my knees, golden trimmings, no not actual gold and a band around my waist of golden color. My hair was put in a simple up-do and they placed flat white and golden slippers on my feet.

The large room awaited my appearance, it was an official year or so after I came to the castle and I was to be crowned today my mother told me. The magnificent trumpets blared for attention and all eyes were cast at my image atop the staircase. The king took his Queen in hand and then mine with another. He was well dressed in formal attire, we all wore the same colours of White and gold apart from the King who wore a red cape along his broad shoulders. I was more than terrified to see so many unknown faces. I barely got down the stairs without falling over and the yeller announced:

"Their Majesties and Miss Amelia Rose" he said proudly.

The room was filled with a gentle applause as we took our bows and curtsies. The party began fully after that. Young Princesses surrounded me and chattered excitedly over me becoming a princess tonight, I had complements of my new gown and they marveled over my quill colour.

"I envy you Miss Rose" a princess said. She was an adorable bunny with soft fur of the colour cream. Her supposedly long ears were tied above her head with a darling little blue bow. She wore an orange dress that flowed past her knees and little blue ribbons at the bottom. She wore blue studs that matched her single pendant necklace with a blue stone.

"Please, call me Amy" I said polighly curtsing to her.

She giggled

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"Your curtsy looks practiced" she said with a small smile.

"I suppose it is" I smiled.

The bunny introduced me to different princesses and princes that she knew well. I spotted my father at the corner of my eye, he caught my gaze and spoke to someone and gestured towards me.

"Cream" I said to the bunny

"Yes Amy?"

"I rhink my father is coming to me, I would love to introduce you as my new friend" I smiled

"Of course!" she said excitedly.

When we turned to face my father by his side was a well decorated young hedgehog of a plain colour of grey. He had striking blue eyes and his quills were tied in a ponytail.

"Amelia, this is Prince Elio" my father said proudly.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance" Elio said with a simple bow

"To you as well" I said quickly remembering my manners.

"Father, this is Cream the Rabbit" I said clutching Creams arm.

"A delight to see you again my dear" Father said with a warm smile. "Amelia your making friends I see, and a very good choice" he said proudly.

"Thank you" Cream and I said together, both of us burst into giggles when Elio cleared his throat.

"Can I speak with you Miss Rose?" he asked.

"Um, Cream will you be alright" I asked her.

She nodded "Ill be ok, I have a bone to pick with Miles anyway" she huffed

I giggled and hugged her. I took Elio's offered hand and allowed him to pull me towards the gardens.

It was dark out, except for the lanterns outside, the stars were at their best and the moon smiled down on the earth.

Elio looked silver in the moonlight, he was very handsome.

He motioned me to sit on the bench and joined me soon after.

"Amelia, I have marveled over you for some time" he said.

"Have you?" I asked in surprise

"Yes, as a son of a great King I know about your dreaded past. I admire your will to smile and your adaption to the royal life." He said looking straight at me.

"Thank you…" I said.

"Please, Amelia, I would be honored if you were to be my Queen once we reach of age."

"A-A proposal? I am only ten!" I exclaimed shooting to my feet.

"And I am twelve" he said getting up "I am only reserving you for myself"

"Reserve?! Am I a prize?! Or nothing but an item?!" I yelled. "Utter rubbish!" I said and turned on my heal and fumed my way back into the ball room.

**Elio**

"What a prize" I said as she fumed off. "Such a temper" I chuckled.

"Wow, the new princess refused ya?" a chuckle came

"What do you want pest?" I growled at the hedgehog "Eavesdropping is poor manners"

"Oh shut your hole, your just upset Pink princess refused you" he laughed

"I do ot find it amusing Knight"

"Oh for crying out loud just call me Sonic" he said stepping out the shadows.

"I have no idea how you got invited to this party" I huffed.

"Im good pals with the king" he shrugged heading inside.

"I wish you weren't" I spat.

**Amy**

The nerve of that guy!

"Father!" I said approaching him

"What's the matter Amelia?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Who was that I was speaking to?"

"That is Prince Elio III , it is said that his father defeated many creaturs that threatened their country and was in time for his child's birth when he defeated the Three-headed dolgriffin" he said in wonder.

"He is rude and out of line!" I said not caring

"How so darling?"

"He proposed to me!" I said with a pout

"Oh?" Father said his eyes lighting up.

"Father I will not! I am only ten!" I said in argument.

"Yes but you will wed when you are sixteen or eighteen, the sooner the better, and for him to propose now it is splendid, I must find him" he said excusing himself from my protests.

"Father!" I yelled.

"Amelia I will not have this discussion with you, to be a princess you must follow the rules, and this is one of them, wheter you like it or not Elio will be your betrothed" he said walking siftly away.

I felt the tears welling in my eyes and I turned and held my head high striding towards cream.

The dances began, and I had many young princes asking to dance with me. A tall black hedgehog with red streaks greeted me.

"Pleased to meet you miss Rose" he said

"Call me Amy" I said with a curtsie.

"May I have this dance?" he asked

"Sure" I said taking his hand. He seemed older than me. His quills were neatly in a pny tail with a red ribbion around the end. His suit was back with golden pieces around it, a few medals hung proudly from his heart.

"How old are you today miss?" he asked

"A solid ten Mr….?"

"Shadow" he said smiling sweetly at me.

"And you?" I asked as he glided me gently across the floor.

"I am thirteen princess" he said.

"Oh? What an age!" I exclaimed

"Are you calling me old?" he asked playfully raising a brow.

"Maybe" I sad with a laugh.

The song soon ended and we took our bows. Shadow leaded me towards refreshments and we laughed and talked for a bit. He introduced me to a red enchinda and a silver hedgehog with bright yellow eyes.

"This is Sir Silver and Prince Knuckles" he said.

"Pleasure to meet you both" I said kindly.

They both bowed and said the same. Silver introduced me to a beautiful purple cat, she wore a breathtaking white gown and she kissed both my cheeks.

"Hello" she said sweetly

"Hello to you" I said with a smile.

"My name is Pincess Blaze" she said

"Blaze? What a unique name" I said in awe

"You should see why" Knuckles snorted.

"Why?" I asked the purple cat.

She smiled at me and opened her palm, she created a small ball of fire and shaped it into a blazing rose.

"Beautiful" I said in awe.

"Not if she's angry" Silver mumbled.

We both giggled and she kissed his cheek. "But you adore me darling" she said lovingly.

"You tow are betrothed?" I asked them.

Silver nodded with a goofy smile and Blaze clutched his arm. They seemed happy, I wonder….no! no way he was too forward. I said shaking my head.

I glanced around and saw Cream being led to the dance floor by Miles. I smiled; a blue figure caught my eye. I blinked and watched the hedgehog exchange a laugh with Princess Sally. I felt a little jealous, but I don't even know why. He seemed familiar but nothing rang a bell. His eyes seemed green, one of my favorite colours and he was dressed very nicely, and unique to the other princes. Hi quills were slicked back and he wore a cherry red suit with gold on his heart in a symbol I could hardly make out and white peeked under the cuffs of his shirt.

"Wo's that?" I asked

"That's Sonic" Knuckles said in disgust

"Is he horrid?" I asked keeping my eyes on him

"Not really, he just irritates me" Knuckled grumbled.

"I see" I said.

For the remainder of the night I eyed the hedgehog, he even spoke with father a few times. When everyone was leaving and happy birthdays were given t me as they left. I held my breath when I saw he and Sally walking arm in arm chatting. He stopped in front of me and gave me a stunning smile. My heart fluttered when he spoke.

"Happy Birthday Amy" he said gently

"T-thank You" I said pathetically. Sally however turned her nose and said nothing to me. She clutched to him again and pulled him outside.

X

A while after the guests left I was prepared for bed. I chose to take a breath of outside and I sat on my balcony. I stared in awe at the stars and inhaled deeply. A rustle startled me, and I glanced down at the garden below me. A dark figure glided swiftly and very quickly. It climbed a large tree and a figurine of a hedgehog registered in my mind. I stumbled backwards and he glanced back at me. Emerald orbs met my Jade ones and I froze, a white smile spread across his face and I backed away quickly, closing the door. I peeked at him and he chuckled. I blushed deeply and closed the door completely and hid under my sheets.

"Weird Hedgehog" I mumbled with a reddened face and a thumping heart.


End file.
